Yakusoku !
by Kazunours
Summary: Une promesse d'enfants qui devient réalité plus de quinze ans plus tard... Note : Cet OS tient compte de la différence d'âge que j'avais créée entre Toma et Koya dans "Homonymes" et "Just Ataru" mais je n'ai pas tenu compte du fait qu'à l'époque où tout se passe, News comptait encore six membres, donc je suis partie du principe qu'ils étaient déjà quatre à ce moment-là


\- Nan Toma, t'en vas pas !

Le jeune garçon interpellé se retourna et fixa son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai pas le choix Keii... Je voudrais bien pas partir et rester avec toi tout le temps, mais to-san... Je te l'ai dejà dis, sa mission au Japon est finie et on doit rentrer en France. Kaa-chan attend que ça d'ailleurs.

\- Mais on est copains...

\- Je sais Keii... Et je te jure qu'un jour on se reverra. Je sais pas quand ni comment... mais je te promets que je reviendrais au Japon.

\- Toma...

L'interpellé, qui portait en réalité le même prénom que son ami, fit à celui-ci un petit sourire contrit.

\- Keiichiro, dépêche-toi ou nous allons manquer l'avion ! s'exclama alors en français une femme à l'opulente chevelure rousse.

\- J'arrive m'man ! répondit le garçon dans la même langue avant de reprendre en japonais pour son ami : Désolé Keii, je dois y aller.

\- Tu me jure que tu reviendras un jour ?

\- Je te le jure.

Pour sceller la promesse, le jeune métis crocheta son auriculaire avec celui que lui tendait l'autre garçon, lui sourit une dernière fois, puis se retourna pour s'engouffrer dans le taxi qui démarra aussitôt. La dernière vision que Keiichiro eut de son ami fut lui en train de lui faire signe à travers le pare-brise arrière.

Quatorze ans plus tard

\- Keiichiro dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par être en retard !

\- J'arrive !

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé sourit, puis posa la main sur le cadre d'une photo sur laquelle deux jeunes garçons ayant sensiblement le même âge souriaient largement.

\- Je dois y aller Toma, dit-il à la photo. Aujourd'hui on a un live alors encourage-moi, ne.

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans que son meilleur ami, de cinq ans son cadet, avait quitté le Japon à la suite de ses parents pour retourner en France. N'ayant plus jamais eu de nouvelles par la suite, il se doutait que son homonyme l'avait totalement oublié dans sa nouvelle vie à l'autre bout de la planète et qu'il ignorait donc tout de la carrière naissante de son ami. En effet, entré dans l'agence Johnny's Entertainment en 2001 (soit dix ans auparavant), il était devenu un membre du groupe News qui avait débuté deux ans plus tard. Cela faisait donc treize ans qu'il était une idole. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait et ses journées étaient si chargées qu'il avait à peine le temps de se reposer. Pourtant, dans ce planning surchargé, il trouvait toujours le temps de "parler" à son ami d'enfance comme s'il était toujours près de lui. C'était certainement ridicule, mais comme lui ne l'avait jamais oublié, cela lui donnait une illusion de présence.

Lâchant le cadre photo, il récupéra son sac et se hâta de rejoindre l'entrée. Il vallait mieux ne pas être en retard.

Un an plus tard

Sortant de l'aéroport après un vol de dix-sept heures qui l'avait fait passer par le Qatar pour une escale de deux heures, Toma alla directement prendre le Skyliner en direction de Tokyo. Quinze ans. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il avait quitté le Japon pour suivre ses parents forcés de rentrer en France. Quinze ans que, la mort dans l'âme, il avait du abandonner son meilleur ami sur une vague promesse de se revoir un jour. A de nombreuses reprises, il lui avait écrit, mais toutes ses lettres lui avaient été retournées, porteuses de la mention "n'habite pas à l'adresse indiquée". N'ayant pas d'autre moyen de le contacter, le jeune garçon avait hélas du se résigner à laisser son ami d'enfance devenir un souvenir. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il aurait du faire mais il s'en était révélé incapable. Tout ce qui lui restait de lui était cette photo que sa mère avait pris d'eux un après-midi après l'école, sur laquelle tous deux souriaient largement et qu'il regardait souvent avec tristesse.

Les années avaient passé, il était devenu majeur en France et avait pu travailler tous les étés pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Absolument tous les étés dans l'unique but de pouvoir aller habiter au Japon et de rechercher Keiichiro.

Et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Le retour dans la capitale nippone après toutes ces années était un peu stressant mais Toma était porté par l'espoir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire pour retrouver son ami et ignorait même si, tant de temps après, ce dernier se souvenait encore du petit métis de cinq ans son cadet qui jouait avec lui, ni même s'il habitait toujours Tokyo... mais dans la mesure où il ne pensait qu'à tenir sa promesse, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait même si c'était voué à l'échec. Pour le moment, la première chose à faire était de trouver la maison de Naoki et Ren chez qui il avait loué un lit... et de se reposer du voyage pour avoir les idées claires afin de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Le transport jusqu'à Ueno-Okachimachi ne lui posa pas de problème, par contre trouver la maison en question... Il avait habité si longtemps Paris et ses rues toutes pourvues de noms, que le retour au système japonais était plus que complexe. Complètement perdu, il fut contraint, après deux heures de tentatives infructueuses, de demander son chemin à un passant et ce fut mort d'épuisement qu'il parvint finalement à leur domicile, ses deux valises lui semblant peser chacune plusieurs tonnes, sans parler de son sac à dos.

Au petit matin, réveillé par le décalage horaire et par l'absence de volets dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, il commença par se demander où il se trouvait, avant de se souvenir de tout. Après un petit déjeuner consistant, il décida de se lancer dans ses recherches, sans même prendre le temps de s'acclimater de nouveau à la vie nippone. Avec appréhension, il prit la direction du métro le plus proche de son ancienne maison et resta planté devant pendant plusieurs minutes, des souvenirs affluant par dizaines. Il se revoyait, courant avec lui sous la pluie pour se mettre à l'abri, les cheveux dans les yeux et le rire aux lèvres ; enterrant sous l'unique arbre du jardin le coffret dans lequel ils avaient mis leurs plus chers trésors pour les récupérer plus tard... sans se douter que ce "plus tard" ne viendrait jamais. Etait-il toujours à ce même endroit ou les locataires suivants l'avaient-ils découverts et jeté ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme alla frapper à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille dame lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour madame, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'habitais ici avec mes parents il y a quinze ans et j'avais enterré une boite sous l'arbre du jardin. Est ce que vous m'autoriseriez à la récupérer si elle s'y trouve encore ?

La question eut l'air de la surprendre, ce qui était normal et elle referma le battant en disant qu'elle allait en parler à son mari. Malgré l'étrangeté de la requête, le panneau de bois se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur ledit mari, porteur d'une pelle. Toma trouva leur confiance touchante et, sur le chemin du petit jardin, se confondit en remerciements. Creuser jusqu'à la boite ne prit que quelques instants car les enfants d'alors n'avaient que leurs mains pour tous outils d'excavation et il tira de la cavité une boite à biscuits rouillée, au couvercle maculé de terre mouillée. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que, de la paume, il retirait le plus gros des résidus.

\- Vous avez l'air bien ému, mon garçon, lui dit le vieil homme. Qu'y a-t-il donc à l'intérieur pour vous tirer des larmes ?

\- Pour être honnête, monsieur, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais des souvenirs de mon meilleur ami lui sont rattachés. C'est pour le retrouver que je suis revenu.

\- Je vois. Et bien j'espère que vous le retrouverez.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Toma en se redressant, la boite dans les mains. Merci encore de votre gentillesse.

Quittant son ancienne maison, les pas du jeune homme le portèrent jusqu'à l'aire de jeux toute proche, où il s'assit sur un banc, la boite sur les genoux. Il se décida à l'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, l'espoir chevillé au cœur comme s'il était possible qu'un indice s'y trouve caché. Mais à l'intérieur, il ne trouva que quelques cartes de baseball, un sifflet, un robot en plastique et quelques pièces de cent yens. Des trésors d'enfants. Qu'espérait-il en la déterrant ? Déçu, il s'apprêtait à la refermer, lorsqu'un morceau de papier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué attira son attention. S'en emparant, il le déplia et y lut les mots suivants : "Quand je serais grand, je voudrais devenir chanteur, pour que tu me vois où que tu sois et que tu sois fier de moi" avait écrit Keiichiro en signant de son prénom. "Et moi je serais pilote d'avion pour pouvoir te rejoindre" avait-il lui-même marqué en signant Toma. Inutile de dire que son souhait ne s'était pas du tout réalisé. Qu'en était-il de celui de son ami ? Etait-il devenu ce chanteur qu'il voulait être ?

Se donnant un coup de pied mental aux fesses, le jeune homme referma le coffret, puis se releva et se dirigea vers la maison où habitait son ami avant son départ. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en trouvant à l'abandon l'endroit qui avait abrité tant de leurs jeux pendant trois ans. Sans trop y croire, il passa le reste de la journée à frapper aux portes des voisins pour tenter d'obtenir des informations, mais les personnes qui lui ouvrirent n'étaient pas celles dont il se souvenait. Les personnes âgées qui leur donnaient des friandises étaient décédées depuis et ceux, bien plus jeunes, qui habitaient déjà là n'avaient aucun souvenir de ces voisins très discrets à qui ils ne parlaient jamais. Finalement, il n'avait pour tout indice que ce vœu pieux formulé par un enfant de treize ans plein d'espoir. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il n'en avait aucun. Il se faisait l'effet du prince de Cendrillon avec sa pantoufle de vair pouvant aller à n'importe qui dans son royaume : il cherchait un japonais de vingt-neuf ans, né un premier mai, ayant habité Minato avec ses parents et sa sœur aînée dans les années quatre-vingt dix et possiblement devenu chanteur depuis. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Un soupir lui échappa. Il s'était mentalement préparé à la difficulté de sa mission, mais il avait compté sur la chance pour obtenir au moins quelques informations utiles. C'était oublier sa poisse légendaire.

Son air abattu à son retour n'indiqua que trop bien à ses colocataires au courant de toute l'histoire, que ses recherches s'étaient soldées par un échec. Ils tentèrent de le réconforter, mais malgré leurs efforts, l'humeur de Toma resta sombre toute la soirée.

Le jeune homme dormit assez mal cette nuit-là et le décalage horaire n'était cette fois pas en cause. Jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, il avait cherché un moyen de retrouver son homonyme, mais tout ce qu'il envisageait était stupide ou irréalisable. Aller voir la police. D'accord mais avec quel signalement ? Il ignorait totalement à quoi son ami pouvait bien ressembler à présent. Etait-il grand ou petit ? Mince ou enrobé ? Beau, laid ou banal ? Musclé ou non ? Ses cheveux étaient-ils teints, décolorés ou bien avaient-ils gardé leur couleur naturelle ? Etaient-ils longs ou courts ? Bref il ne savait rien de son aspect physique. Et quand bien même il aurait disposé de tous ces renseignements, Keiichiro n'était pas porté disparu, il l'avait simplement perdu de vue, ce qui était tout à fait différent, surtout aux yeux des forces de l'ordre. Il avait également pensé à un message radio... mais à notre époque, les personnes écoutant encore la radio n'étaient plus si nombreuses. Faisait-il partie de cette minorité ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Avec des affichettes il se heurterait au même problème qu'avec la police. Bref après presque une nuit de réflexion, il n'était pas plus avancé. En plus, rien ne lui garantissait que Keiichiro soit resté à Tokyo. D'accord c'était la ville idéale pour réaliser son rêve, mais il avait très bien pu s'installer ailleurs. Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya et il en passait des plus grosses, les villes importantes ne manquaient pas. Il cherchait probablement une minuscule aiguille nommée Koyama Keiichiro dans une botte de foin de la taille du Japon. Auquel cas, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de le retrouver.

Non il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre après une seule journée. Il n'aurait le droit de s'avouer vaincu que le jour où il aurait tenté l'impossible pour le retrouver. Pas avant. Et il en était encore très loin.

Le jeune homme utilisa sa matinée pour éplucher l'annuaire à la recherche de tous les Koyama Keiichiro de Tokyo et à les appeler un par un. Malheureusement, là encore il fit chou blanc et son homonyme commençait vraiment à craindre qu'il n'ait quitté Tokyo pour de bon. Pour autant il ne se découragea pas et passa l'après-midi sur les réseaux sociaux au cas où son ami se soit créé un compte. Mais en vain. Déçu, il se leva, s'étira et décida d'aller faire un tour. Un endroit bruyant comme Shibuya ou Hakiba étant l'idéal pour lui faire penser à autre chose, il opta pour Shibuya, plus à même de le distraire un moment de ses recherches. Il s'y dirigea donc et, après quelques stations de métro, émergea au cœur du gigantesque carrefour. Une musique assourdissante émanait entre autre du monumental écran placé bien en face de lui sur le building. Il présentait un groupe de quatre hommes qui devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge que lui et indiquait, à grand renfort de phrases racoleuses et d'extraits musicaux, que News (ca devait être le nom du groupe en question) sortait son nouveau single dans les jours suivants. En regardant la photo ultra géante, Toma se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient tous magnifiques, mais l'un d'eux, surtout retint son attention. Le plus grand qui était aussi le seul à être très typé et à ses yeux très sexy. C'était exactement son genre. S'il y pensait, il faudrait qu'il se documente sur ce groupe. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas sa préoccupation principale.

Se détournant de l'écran, il se dirigea vers la rue qui descendait droit devant lui. Il pensait que marcher au hasard l'aiderait à évacuer sa frustration de ne pas avancer dans ses recherches, mais au lieu de ça, elle semblait s'accentuer, ce qui l'agaçait en plus. Il savait pourtant qu'il lui faudrait de la patience pour espérer arriver à son but. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait si par miracle il le retrouvait. En réalité il n'y avait même pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'entendit même pas qu'on l'interpellait et sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Heu oui ? Je peux vous aider ? fit-il, étonné.

\- Tu peux surtout t'aider toi-même à mon avis, répondit l'homme qui lui faisait face en le dévisageant sans la moindre gêne.

\- He ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? répliqua Toma, stupéfait d'une telle familiarité.

\- Je te demande ça parce que... quoi que tu fasses actuellement, c'est du gâchis avec un tel physique.

Comprenant de moins en moins mais se disant que son interlocuteur devait être un peu dérangé, le jeune homme jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner sans attendre.

\- Heu... sûrement, dit-il, circonspect. Je pars maintenant, excusez-moi, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Attends attends, ne te sauve pas si vite. Je ne suis pas une personne louche. En fait je suis recruteur pour une agence de mannequins. Nous cherchons de nouveaux visages et tu as le profil parfait.

Cette fois, le jeune homme écarquilla franchement les yeux. Mannequin, lui ? Celle-là, c'était la première fois qu'on lui sortait. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme beau, alors s'imaginer mannequin, c'était juste ridicule. Il était une personne on ne peut plus normale. Pas comme les chanteurs qu'il avait vus plus tôt sur l'écran géant. Ce type devait avoir de sacrés problèmes de vue pour lui sortir un truc aussi dingue.

\- Ecoutez c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je suis très occupé. Alors merci... mais non merci.

\- Attends, prend ma carte, dit alors brusquement son interlocuteur. Et si tu change d'avis, appelle-moi d'accord ?

Il y avait un tel espoir dans les yeux de l'homme, que Toma n'eut pas le courage de l'envoyer bouler une nouvelle fois. Prenant la carte, il l'enfouit sans la regarder dans la poche de son jean, puis s'éloigna alors que le recruteur lui criait encore "appelle-moi si tu change d'avis !". Changer d'avis à propos du fait de devenir mannequin ? Aucun danger, il avait horreur de se mettre en avant.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Toma poursuivit donc ses recherches, explorant une bribe d'indice après l'autre sans parvenir à découvrir quoi que ce soit et sans rien faire d'autre, mais un soir qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé de la maison de ses colocataires, découragé malgré lui de l'infructuosité de ses investigations, la voix de Naoki lui parvint depuis le bureau où il était assis.

\- Keii, t'as fais tomber un truc, lui dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet sorti de la poche du jeune homme pendant qu'il prenait son portable. Hé pourquoi t'as la carte d'un mec d'une agence de mannequin ? ajouta-t-il après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Ayant totalement oublié sa rencontre fortuite avec l'étrange recruteur, le concerné ne comprit tout de suite de quoi parlait son ami.

\- He ?

\- Bah ouais regarde.

Toma s'empara du rectangle cartonné que lui tendait Naoki et, alors qu'il le parcourait du regard, les événements lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Ah... Bah c'est rien, ce mec m'a abordé à Shibuya. Au début j'ai cru que c'était un barjo et puis il m'a filé sa carte en me disant de l'appeler si je voulais devenir mannequin. N'importe quoi...

Il y eut un blanc, puis une réaction à laquelle le métis était loin de s'attendre :

\- Attends t'es sérieux là ?

\- He ?

\- Keii, des fois t'es tellement pas dégourdi que je te filerais des baffes.

\- He ?!

\- Tu t'es pas dis que c'était le ciel qui t'envoyait cette opportunité ?

\- Naoki, sois plus clair s'te plait, je capte rien là.

\- J'avais remarqué. Bon tu veux toujours retrouver ton ami ne ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Et tu sais plus où chercher ?

\- Non, répondit encore Toma qui, non content de ne pas du tout suivre le raisonnement de son ami, ne voyait pas non plus le rapport avec la carte de visite du recruteur.

\- Et bah si tu deviens un mannequin connu, lui te verras forcément à un moment donné et c'est lui qui essayera de te contacter.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, le temps que le jeune homme médite ces paroles, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nan mais Naoki, tu vis au pays des Bisounours ?

\- He ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Même en admettant que j'accepte cette proposition de dingue, les chances pour que je devienne un "mannequin connu" doivent avoisiner les une sur un million. Et quand bien même, qu'est ce qui prouve qu'il me verra ?

\- Si ta tête est placardée partout il te verra fatalement à un moment donné, fit encore Naoki en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais tu vis vraiment au pays des Bisounours, marmonna Toma en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'avais huit ans quand je suis parti, j'en ai vingt-quatre maintenant. Comment il pourrait me reconnaitre, même si je suis placardé partout ? Réfléchis un peu.

\- ... C'est pas faux.

\- Bah oui.

\- Mais Keii... t'as pas d'autre idée non ?

\- ... Non...

\- Alors essaye, qu'est ce que ça te coûte ?

\- En dehors du fait que j'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, ça me coûtera ma liberté.

\- Et si cette liberté que tu chéris tant était le prix à payer pour le retrouver ? Réfléchis-y bien, ajouta son ami en posant une main sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Bon je vais au sento. A tout à l'heure.

La porte coulissante se referma derrière lui, laissant Toma seul avec ses réflexions. Il savait qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne... mais le problème était que Naoki, lui non plus, n'avait pas tort. Un lourd soupir lui échappa. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était complètement perdu. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le rectangle cartonné qu'il tenait toujours et celui-ci sembla soudain peser plus lourd, comme pour ne pas se laisser oublier. Non c'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer mannequin. Visualiser, même mentalement, sa photo en ultra géant sur des abribus ou pire sur des buildings, lui donnait presque des sueurs froides. Pour rien en plus, parce que même s'il acceptait cette proposition de dingue... il ne serait toujours qu'un obscur petit mannequin qui serait cantonné à des pubs pour catalogues de vente par correspondance. Parce qu'il avait un visage banal. Il s'était toujours vu comme ça, même quand il habitait encore Paris.

Mais après y avoir pensé et repensé sans cesse et avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant des heures, le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce qui ne lui fit pas plaisir. Il n'avait en effet pas de meilleure solution que celle avancée par Naoki : devenir mannequin et utiliser le nom sous lequel Keiichiro le connaissait à l'époque était probablement l'unique moyen qui lui restait pour espérer être contacté par lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La mort dans l'âme, il se résolut donc à contacter le recruteur, qui se souvenait parfaitement de lui ("comment oublier un tel visage ?!") et se montra enchanté de son soudain revirement d'opinion. Il lui donna donc rendez-vous à l'agence dès le lendemain après-midi.

Ne sachant pas du tout comment il devait s'habiller pour ce genre d'occasion, il opta pour un simple combo jean/t-shirt/chaussures de ville/veste sport et, au moment de partir, inspira profondément. Il devait juste se répéter en boucle que c'était pour la bonne cause, que ça lui permettrait (peut-être) de retrouver son ami. Mais malgré ce mantra, lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bâtiment de l'agence, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Malaise qui augmenta davantage lorsque, à peine introduit dans le bureau du recruteur, celui-ci se mit à lui tourner autour en l'observant sous toutes les coutures tout en faisant parfois de petits commentaires à mi voix.

Après quelques instants, Toma n'y tint plus et s'exclama, agacé :

\- Bon dites, je suis pas un morceau de viande, alors si vous pouviez arrêter de me fixer comme ça…

\- Ah désolé, désolé. C'est juste que tu es encore plus agréable à regarder que dans mon souvenir, alors je profite un peu de la vue.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama le jeune métis, choqué.

\- Je plaisante, rit son interlocuteur. Mais je pense que tu seras un de nos modèles les plus demandés dès que tu auras reçu l'entrainement adéquat. Tu as déjà été pris en photo ?

\- Non. Enfin pas par des professionnels quoi. Juste par ma famille.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas nous allons faire un test. Suis-moi.

Il s'apprêtait à s'étonner car il lui semblait que son interlocuteur ne lui avait toujours pas demandé son nom, puis il se souvint s'être présenté lorsqu'il lui avait téléphoné. Malgré une nette appréhension, Toma emboita donc le pas à son guide et se retrouva presque aussitôt assis face à un miroir devant lequel une coiffeuse se mit à lui triturer les cheveux, ce dont il avait horreur. Mais sachant qu'à compter de ce jour, ce serait hélas sans arrêt le cas, il prit sur lui pour ne pas râler et se laissa coiffer en style "saut du lit", puis habiller d'une tenue décontractée composée d'un pantalon en toile couleur sable, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une étole beige. Au moins les vêtements étaient normaux et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être déguisé, c'était déjà ça (il avait entendu dire que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les modèles). Le passage par la case maquillage ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir non plus mais il se doutait que c'était une obligation même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Non ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était bel et bien la partie photos mais finalement ce serait peut-être le seul moyen pour que ce recruteur réalise l'erreur qu'il avait fait en l'accostant à Shibuya puisque ce shooting serait forcément une catastrophe. Bon ça signifierait le retour à la case départ pour lui mais enfin...

\- Toma-kun, je te présente Amasawa-san. C'est notre photographe et il est très doué pour faire des books qui mettent nos modèles en valeur.

\- Heu ok, fit-il sans savoir de quoi il parlait, avant de tendre la main au photographe. Je suis Koyama Toma. Enchanté.

\- Enchanté, fit alors le photographe en la serrant.

Sans perdre de temps, le photographe lui demanda de se placer devant l'objectif et il ne put qu'obtempérer. Bon allez c'était parti pour la séance de torture.

Suivant de son mieux les instructions du professionnel, il prit les poses souhaitées mais après un moment, l'homme éloigna son appareil de lui.

\- Tu es trop raide, Koyama-kun, détends-toi.

\- Je voudrais bien mais...

\- Essaye d'oublier l'appareil, imagine que tu es avec un ami.

Un ami hein ? Peut-être que s'il s'imaginait avoir retrouvé Keiichiro... A cette seule idée, un adorable sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, que le photographe se hâta d'immortaliser.

\- Oui comme ça, c'est parfait, commenta-t-il.

Mais ce sourire disparut rapidement car le jeune homme venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien prévu après le moment où il l'aurait retrouvé. Même pas ce qu'il lui dirait, ni même comment il réagirait exactement lorsqu'il l'aurait de nouveau devant lui après toutes ces années. Et s'il ne trouvait rien à lui dire ? Si toutes ces années il avait idéalisé le Keiichiro de ses souvenirs et se retrouvait déçu ?

\- Heu... Koyama-kun ? Tu es avec moi ?

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, le concerné s'excusa en se sentant rougir de confusion (attitude que le photographe fixa également) et tenta de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était pas simple.

Finalement, après deux heures laborieuses pendant lesquelles il soupçonna le photographe de prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser de frustration, le recruteur décréta qu'ils avaient suffisamment de photos pour son book et qu'il allait faire son possible pour lui trouver rapidement des contrats, donc qu'il reste joignable. Le jeune homme se hâta d'acquiescer et, avec un empressement non dissimulé, fila se changer et se démaquiller, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Malgré les assurances du recruteur, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'attrait qu'exerceraient ses photos sur un client, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné le moins du monde que son téléphone reste muet pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Après trois semaines sans nouvelles, persuadé que c'était fichu, il s'apprêtait à parcourir les petites annonces contre l'avis de Naoki qui estimait qu'il se décourageait trop vite et n'avait pas assez confiance en lui, lorsque sa sonnerie se fit entendre.

« Toma-kun, tu es engagé pour une publicité pour du parfum ! », lui déclara le recruteur sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse préparatoires.

\- He ?

« Quand les clients ont vu ton book, ils ont décrété que tu correspondais parfaitement à l'image qu'ils souhaitaient véhiculer pour leur produit. »

\- Moi ?

« Ne sois pas si surpris. Je t'avais dis que ton visage ferait sensation. Il fallait juste attendre la bonne opportunité. »

\- Mais je...

« Sois au studio demain pour neuf heures et ne sois pas en retard d'accord ? »

\- Oui mais...

« Je dois te laisser je suis débordé. A demain »

L'homme raccrocha aussitôt, laissant son interlocuteur stupidement planté au milieu du salon, le portable encore collé à l'oreille et un air de totale stupéfaction sur le visage. Au point que son ami s'inquiéta.

\- Keii ? Ca va pas ? C'était quoi ce coup de fil ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Encore abasourdi par la nouvelle, Toma secoua lentement la tête, puis la tourna vers son colocataire et répondit d'un ton incrédule :

\- C'est... Je suis engagé pour une pub pour du parfum.

\- Sérieux ?! Mais c'est génial ça ! Tu fais un pas vers tes retrouvailles avec ton pote ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais pas assez confiance en toi. C'est quoi ce parfum ? Une grande marque ?

\- J'en doute fortement. Une grande marque utiliserait pas un mannequin débutant.

\- Sauf si elle te trouve parfait pour la représenter. Bon je te laisse, je vais retrouver Ren-san au sento.

\- Hum...

Toma ne prêtait déjà plus qu'une attention distraite à son colocataire lorsque celui-ci s'esquiva, le laissant seul avec ses pensées dans la maison silencieuse. Il était persuadé que la marque faisait une grossière erreur en le choisissant, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'agir au mieux pour au moins éviter la honte à son agence et se l'épargner à lui aussi par la même occasion.

Inutile de dire que sa nuit fut loin d'être reposante et qu'en plus, nerveux et anxieux comme pas possible, il se leva aux aurores et partit de même après une longue douche bien chaude. Il espérait que la fraîcheur de cette fin de nuit l'aiderait à évacuer au moins une partie de son angoisse. Heureusement, le quartier était calme, ce qui l'apaisa un peu et le trajet à pieds jusqu'au studio, pourtant distant de plusieurs kilomètres, acheva de le tranquilliser. Il était à peine sept heures et demie quand il se présenta devant le vigile à moitié endormi qui en gardait l'entrée. Heureusement il avait pensé à prendre le badge qui l'identifiait comme employé de l'agence et put donc entrer immédiatement. Le bâtiment, encore désert à cette heure-ci, était lui aussi silencieux, ce qui lui fallait car il n'aurait probablement pas supporté le moindre bruit. Entrant dans le studio pour le moment vide de toute présence, il sentit pourtant son stress revenir à la charge et il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, à même le sol et la tête dans les mains. Il aurait voulu ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait, mais rien d'autre n'arrivait à occuper son esprit. C'est dans cette même position que son recruteur le trouva une heure plus tard. Informé de l'arrivée très matinale de son nouveau poulain, il s'était immédiatement mis à sa recherche et s'inquiéta aussitôt en le voyant recroquevillé.

\- Toma-kun ? Ca ne va pas ?

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que les mains du jeune homme tremblaient et, lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui, une telle détresse se lisait dans ses yeux, que cela lui serra la gorge.

\- Voyons Toma-kun, ce n'est qu'un shooting. Ca ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un tel état. Je t'assure que tu t'en fais pour rien, tout va très bien se passer. Il faut que tu te détendes, ne, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule pour tenter de le réconforter.

\- Mais si j'échoue et que le shoot est raté par ma faute ?

\- Toma-kun, ce sont des photos. On peut en faire des centaines jusqu'à ce que tout corresponde parfaitement aux souhaits du client. Donc tu ne peux pas rater, c'est impossible. Aie confiance en toi. Si le client a dit que tu serais parfait alors tu le seras sans aucun doute.

Le jeune homme savait que son interlocuteur essayait de le rassurer, mais sans paraitre s'en rendre compte, avec un seul mot, il avait seulement réussi à faire peser davantage de pression sur les épaules du modèle débutant. "Parfait"... Aux yeux de Toma, rien ne pouvait moins bien le définir, donc tout tenter pour l'être était une énorme responsabilité.

La séance qui suivit fut un cauchemar pour lui bien qu'il s'abstienne de le montrer mais lorsqu'elle toucha à sa fin après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, il était complètement épuisé, comme si lutter contre lui-même tout du long avait aspiré ses forces.

\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, lui dit son recruteur qui, il venait de le comprendre, était en fait son manager. Je viens de parler avec le client et lui aussi est très content. La publicité avec la photo choisie paraitra dans plusieurs magazines dans quelques semaines. D'ici là, je vais faire de mon mieux pour te trouver d'autres contrats. Tu as bien travaillé. Ah et une de tes photos de books paraitra aussi dans un magazine donc il va falloir que tu répondes à une interview.

\- He ? Mais j'ai jamais fais ça moi !

\- Pas de panique, ils ne vont rien te demander de bien compliqué. Juste des informations sur toi pour que le public te connaisse un peu.

En effet, les questions étaient même standard au point que le jeune homme se demanda leur utilité. En plus de son nom de scène (Toma), il dut donner son vrai nom complet, sa nationalité, sa taille, son poids, ses mensurations (qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs que depuis quelques heures) et autres détails qui ne seraient jamais venus à son esprit. Ce milieu était bizarre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans la loge de News

\- Aaaaaah je suis mort ! s'exclama Tegoshi Yuya en se laissant tomber sur le confortable canapé.

\- Tu dis ça tous les jours, rigola Masuda Takahisa en prenant place non loin.

\- Parce que c'est vrai tous les jours, répliqua le blondinet du groupe.

Il fallait dire qu'en plus de la promotion de leur single, chaque membre avait des activités solo qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Tout cela leur donnait à peine le temps de se reposer, mais aucun ne songeait à se plaindre de cette vie qu'ils avaient choisie et aimaient.

\- Quand est ce que tu pars pour "itte Q" déjà ? demanda Koyama Keiichiro.

\- Après-demain pour deux jours. Enfin quatre en comptant le voyage.

\- Tu vas où cette fois ? questionna à son tour Kato Shigeaki.

\- En Norvège. Je vais cailler.

Tegoshi était celui d'entre eux qui voyageait le plus et ils l'enviaient parfois un peu tout en s'abstenant de le montrer.

\- Vous allez faire quoi en attendant mon retour ?

\- Oh t'en fais pas on sera occupés, répondit Koyama. Là en tout cas on a une heure de libre avant de partir pour l'interview et le shoot.

\- Cool !

L'exclamation avait jailli en même temps des bouches de ses trois amis, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était en effet rare qu'ils disposent d'un trou de ce genre dans leur planning surchargé. Du coup, il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant ces soixante minutes libres. Ils lui donnèrent d'ailleurs raison quelques instants plus tard en s'allongeant où ils pouvaient et en fermant les yeux. Lui-même n'aurait pas été contre un petit somme, mais en qualité de leader, il avait trop de choses qui lui tournaient en permanence dans la tête et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Avisant sur la table une pile de magazines récents que le staff mettait régulièrement à la disposition de tous les groupes de l'agence, il en piocha un au hasard avec l'idée de le feuilleter en tentant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Ce n'était pas le genre de magazine dans lequel eux-mêmes apparaissaient car il était plus spécialisé et donc mois grand public, mais Keiichiro était ouvert d'esprit et surtout, là, il souhaitait simplement occuper cette heure libre.

Un peu distrait, il fit défiler les pages sans vraiment les voir, quand une photo attira son attention : le mannequin qui y figurait arborait un adorable sourire qui allumait de la gaité dans son regard brun. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et il l'était tout autant sur les clichés suivants même s'il ne souriait plus. Il pourrait très facilement en devenir fan même s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la mode. Qui était-il donc ? Intrigué, le chanteur tourna les pages presque fébrilement à la recherche d'éventuelles informations sur le modèle qui venait de lui taper dans l'œil, le tout sous le regard étonné de Shige qui avait ouvert les yeux non loin de lui.

\- Wow c'est qui ce canon ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est ce que je voudrais savoir justement, répondit l'aîné avant d'arrêter brusquement son feuilletage. Ah voilà ! Il s'appelle... He ?

\- Bah quoi ? Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Il... On a exactement le même...

Il s'interrompit une seconde fois, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Le même quoi ? Keii par pitié, finis tes phrases.

\- Shige... Tu te souviens de l'ami d'enfance dont je t'avais parlé il y a longtemps ?

\- Quel ami ? Celui qui était métis ?

\- Hum.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu... Attends tu veux pas dire... ?

\- Je crois que si. L'homme de la photo s'appelle Koyama Keiichiro, comme lui et moi et il... L'article dit que son nom de scène est Toma. Je l'appelais toujours Toma qui était son deuxième prénom...

Shige resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis reprit.

\- Attends, t'emballe pas. Ok c'est des coïncidences troublantes mais c'est peut-être juste des coïncidences. Pourquoi ce mec que tu as pas revu depuis quoi... quinze ans, serait brusquement revenu au Japon ?

\- Il avait juré qu'il reviendrait...

\- Et tu l'as cru ? Keii, je sais que t'étais un môme à l'époque mais quand même... Bon écoute ça sert à rien de loucher sur ce magazine. Essaye de contacter son agence, il faut que tu en aie le cœur net. Mais pas maintenant, ne. On va pas tarder à y aller, alors embarque ce truc et tu t'en occuperas plus tard.

\- Oui tu as raison... céda Koyama en refermant le magazine à regret, avant de se lever. Réveille Tesshi et Massu s'il te plait, je vais voir si le van est prêt.

Le leader quitta la pièce sans lâcher la revue et, lorsqu'il prit place dans le véhicule avec ses amis, laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Comment réagirait-il s'il découvrait que le sublime Toma du magazine était bien son ami d'enfance ? Que lui dirait-il s'il arrivait à le rencontrer toutes ces années après ? Pourrait-il lui dire la vérité ? Lui avouerait-il qu'il n'était devenu idole que dans l'unique espoir qu'à son retour au Japon, il puisse le voir, le reconnaitre et le contacter ? Probablement pas, car c'était vraiment bizarre. Auraient-ils quelque chose à se dire après tout ce temps ou bien seraient-ils devenus de parfaits étrangers ? Que de questions sans réponses... Et pourtant, malgré ces appréhensions, il devait bien avouer que l'idée de peut-être revoir cet ami qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre.

La journée lui sembla défiler comme au ralenti, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester totalement concentré. Il le devait à ses amis du groupe ainsi qu'aux fans, mais ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver sans cesse vers le visage sur papier glacé qui s'était comme imprimé dans son esprit tint du défi jusqu'à la fin.

Ce n'est qu'une fois chez lui, tard dans la soirée, qu'il s'autorisa à y penser de nouveau.

\- Toma est ce que c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il à mi voix au mannequin de papier en l'effleurant du dos de la main. Si c'est toi, tu es devenu magnifique...

S'il s'était écouté il aurait immédiatement contacté la rédaction du magazine pour demander les coordonnées du beau gosse ou du moins celles de son agence. Mais il devait être patient. A une heure du matin il n'arriverait à joindre personne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se coucher... et à rêver de l'inconnu qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça. Inutile de dire que sa nuit fut courte, mais agréable.

Dès son réveil il s'empara de son portable et téléphona au magazine. Il était à peine huit heures, pourtant quelqu'un lui répondit. Evidemment, son interlocuteur se trouva plus que surpris de l'identité de son correspondant mais il ne se risqua pas à refuser à l'idole les coordonnées de l'agence du mannequin. C'était trop risqué pour le magazine, car sans avoir la notoriété hallucinante d'Arashi, News était tout de même l'un des groupes les plus connus du Japon, alors déplaire à son leader n'aurait pas été l'idée du siècle. En possession du précieux sésame, le chanteur resta indécis. Bien sûr il mourrait d'envie de contacter l'agence immédiatement, mais la question était : sous quel prétexte ? Car il n'y avait techniquement aucune raison pour qu'un idol comme lui veuille rencontrer un mannequin. Ces deux professions avaient beau avoir quelques similitudes, elles n'étaient pas prévues pour interagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Il ne devait donc pas agir dans la précipitation mais réfléchir correctement. Toma (si c'était bien lui) ne s'envolerait pas de nouveau. Il lui fallait un plan. Enfin... il en avait bien un mais... il lui faudrait la collaboration du groupe le plus populaire du Japon. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. Huit heures vingt-deux. Il était un peu tôt pour contacter son aîné mais la mise en place de son plan prendrait tellement de temps que plus tôt il s'y prenait, mieux c'était. En plus, Sakurai avait toujours un planning de taré donc il avait peu de chances de le réveiller. Fort de sa décision, Keiichiro appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq... Il allait tomber sur la...

« Sakurai... », fit soudain la voix endormie du Arashi à l'autre bout du fil.

Merde, il l'avait vraiment réveillé... Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ses faveurs...

\- Heu bonjour Sho-kun, c'est Koyama.

« Koyama ? Heu c'est sympa de m'appeler mais tu as vu l'heure ? », fit l'aîné d'un ton laissant entendre qu'il n'était pas trop content.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger et crois-moi que si j'avais une autre solution, je...

« Tu as des problèmes ? », demanda alors le Arashi d'une voix soudain compatissante.

\- Pas vraiment des problèmes mais... j'ai quand même besoin de ton aide.

« Heu... ok. Bon écoute on ne va pas parler de ça par téléphone. Viens chez moi ok ? Le temps que tu arrive, je devrais être assez réveillé pour te comprendre correctement. »

\- D'accord. Je fais vite.

« Ne risque pas un accident, ne. Je ne bouge pas avant le début d'après-midi. »

\- Compris. A tout à l'heure alors.

Une petite demie heure plus tard, le News faisait son entrée chez le Arashi, porteur de boissons énergétiques dont Sho avait déjà fait la publicité et qu'il avait acheté au combini en venant. Ce détail fit rire le rappeur lorsqu'il ouvrit le sac plastique que lui tendait son cadet.

\- Allez assieds-toi, lui dit-il en désignant l'un des fauteuils de son salon, et dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.

Trouvant plus judicieux de tout expliquer depuis le début, Keiichiro entreprit donc de tout lui raconter, de son enfance avec Toma au coup de fil à la rédaction le matin même. Lorsque son cadet acheva son récit, Sho reprit la parole :

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens à l'idée de le retrouver après toutes ces années. Cela dit j'avoue que je ne vois pas trop comment t'y aider.

\- Et bien... comme je ne peux pas demander à le voir sans que ça ait l'air louche, je me disais que si vous l'invitiez en plus un à un "Vs..."...

\- Ah oui, comme ça votre rencontre paraitrait naturelle. Et bien écoutes je ne peux pas parler au nom des autres, mais je ne pense pas que ça pose problème. D'autant plus que comme ça, vous allez enfin participer à l'émission tous les quatre en même temps. Ce n'est encore jamais arrivé.

\- Je sais. Désolé pour ça, s'excusa le News, contrit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Koyama. Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est une constatation.

\- Alors... tu vas m'aider ?

\- Je pense que oui, comme ça tout le monde sera content. Mais qu'est ce que tu feras si ce n'est pas lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et si c'est bien lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Sho-kun. Je n'ai pas réussi à me projeter. Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

\- Ce que je ferais n'est pas l'important parce je ne suis pas toi. Donc il faut que tu te pose certaines questions pour y voir plus clair.

Etonné, Keiichiro fixa son interlocuteur avec davantage d'attention.

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Et bien par exemple... Pourquoi vouloir à ce point retrouver un homme qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis ses huit ans ?

\- He ? Bah parce que c'est mon ami d'enfance, c'est tout.

\- C'était peut-être "tout" au début, mais Koyama, sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu sais bien qu'une simple amitié d'enfance ne peut pas, à elle seule, justifier l'emploi d'un stratagème de l'ampleur de celui que tu t'apprête à utiliser pour lui.

\- Où est ce que tu veux en venir exactement ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je t'avoue que non. Il va falloir que tu m'éclaire.

Mais le rappeur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ce ne serait pas un service à te rendre. Il faut que tu comprennes seul pour que ça ait de la valeur. J'espère simplement que c'est bien lui.

\- He ? Je vais faire quoi ?

\- Participer à l'émission "Vs Arashi" en qualité de membre supplémentaire de l'équipe invitée, répondit le manager de Toma. Je ne sais pas comment le staff a entendu parler de toi, mais c'est une opportunité fantastique.

\- ... Si vous le dites, fit vaguement le jeune homme qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Vous connaissez Arashi ?

\- ... Non.

\- Ca c'est parce que vous n'habitiez pas au Japon ces dernières années. Arashi est le groupe d'idoles masculines le plus populaire du pays et au-delà.

\- Ah. Et cette émission consiste en quoi ?

\- Des mini jeux à gagner pour vaincre l'équipe Arashi.

\- Ah bah pourquoi pas alors. Ca peut être marrant.

C'est donc en ne sachant que vaguement à quoi s'attendre, que Toma prit le chemin d'Odaiba le jour prévu. Prit en charge par le staff dès son arrivée dans les locaux de FujiTV pour être maquillé, il était à peine prêt, que la porte de la loge s'ouvrait sur un homme incroyablement beau et charismatique mais dont le visage ne lui évoquait rien.

\- Bonjour, Koyama-san, lui dit l'inconnu dans un adorable sourire. Je suis Sakurai Sho d'Arashi.

\- Ah. Enchanté, répondit le plus jeune en s'inclinant.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation. C'est votre première télé n'est ce pas ?

\- Heu oui. J'ai habité en France pendant des années. Je viens de revenir au Japon en fait.

Ces quelques phrases confirmant les suppositions formulées par le News, le rappeur reprit la parole comme si de rien était.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer. Et c'est une émission amusante, alors ne vous prenez pas la tête, d'accord ?

\- Hum.

Le regard du chanteur s'attarda sur l'élégante silhouette du mannequin et il sourit de nouveau avant de quitter la pièce. Koyama avait très bon goût et s'il n'avait pas craint de blesser son cadet, il aurait probablement tenté sa chance avec le jeune métis. En tout cas, pour lui, son collègue avait raison au sujet du modèle : il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce dernier et l'ami d'enfance disparu soit une seule et même personne. Lui et les autres Arashi avaient donc bien fait de faire une entorse au règlement de l'émission en demandant un plus un précis pour les News. Quelques minutes plus tard, Toma prit place sur une petite plateforme circulaire qui devait monter jusque sur un léger promontoire et prit bien soin de rester de dos comme le lui avait indiqué un membre du staff. La plateforme monta et le mannequin émergea dans une légère fumée tout en se retournant. On lui avait expliqué que l'introduction de l'émission avait déjà été faite par les membres d'Arashi et qu'au moment où lui-même arriverait sur le plateau, l'équipe invitée dont il faisait partie serait également déjà là. Des applaudissements éclatèrent du public alors que Sakurai le présentait :

\- Koyama Toma-san bonsoir ! Tout d'abord bon retour au Japon.

\- Comment ça "bon retour" ? fit mine de demander Ninomiya Kazunari qui connaissait très bien la réponse.

\- Et bien en fait je suis métis franco-japonais. J'ai vécu à Tokyo jusqu'à mes huit ans avant de partir pour la France avec mes parents. Je viens seulement de revenir ici.

A ces mots; le News amorça un geste vers son ami mais un regard de Sho lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se contint donc de son mieux et se contenta de dévorer leur plus un du regard alors que l'ensemble du public et des Arashi s'exclamait "okaeri !".

De son côté, en rejoignant son équipe, Toma ne put faire autrement que remarquer le visage typé qui avait tellement attiré son attention sur l'écran géant à Shibuya. Et il était encore plus magnifique en vrai.

\- Toma-san, est ce que vous connaissez les News ? demanda Matsumoto Jun qui savait parfaitement que non.

\- Malheureusement non, je suis désolé. Comme je le disais, je ne suis revenu au Japon que depuis très peu de temps, donc...

\- Alors on va se présenter ! s'exclama alors le blondinet qui semblait plus jeune que les autres membres du groupe. Je suis Tegoshi Yuya.

\- Masuda Takahisa, sourit un second garçon aux cheveux teints en rouge et à l'adorable bouille ronde.

\- Kato Shigeaki, dit un troisième avec les cheveux noirs.

\- Koyama Keiichiro, conclut le leader en scrutant le visage de son ami.

C'était quitte ou double : son nom déclenchait des souvenirs chez le mannequin ou bien pas du tout. La réponse se fit entendre après un silence de quelques secondes qui sembla durer une éternité.

\- Keii ? fit alors en français le jeune métis, incertain. C'est bien toi ?

\- Bonjour Toma, répondit doucement l'interpelé dans la même langue. Ca faisait longtemps.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, puis Ninomiya reprit la parole.

\- Heu les gars, on est tous très contents que vous vous soyez retrouvés et tout ça mais ce serait cool de parler une langue que tout le monde peut comprendre. Et puis... on a une émission à tourner. Vous aurez tout le temps après d'accord ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement le leader de News sans quitter son ami des yeux.

\- Bon c'est pas grave, on va reprendre. Restez concentrés tous les deux d'accord ?

\- Compris, répondirent en cœur les deux Koyama.

Le voyant rouge des caméras se ralluma, signe qu'elles tournaient de nouveau et Sakurai reprit comme si de rien était.

\- Nous accueillons maintenant notre plus un !

A ces mots, la personne qui avait pris la place de Toma sur la plateforme fit à son tour son apparition, déclenchant un concert de cris féminins.

\- Oh Ikuta-kun ! s'exclama Aiba Masaki, surpris.

\- Salut à tous ! salua Ikuta Toma en souriant.

\- Attendez ça veut dire que sur le même plateau on a deux Koyama et deux Toma ? Ca va pas être simple pour s'y retrouver.

\- He ? fit le nouveau venu qui n'avait rien suivi.

\- Je suis Koyama Toma pour le travail, indiqua le concerné. Mais mon vrai nom est Koyama Keiichiro.

La stupeur se peignit sur les visages de tous les présents, Sakurai et les membres de News exceptés puisqu'ils avaient entendu toute l'histoire de la bouche même du leader du groupe.

\- Bah le plus simple c'est d'utiliser mon nom et son prénom pour aujourd'hui, proposa Ikuta.

\- Oui on va faire ça, approuva Ninomiya, soulagé qu'il y ait une solution à cette situation inédite.

\- Alors on va commencer tout de suite avec le premier jeu, décréta Ohno Satoshi qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Jumping shooter !

Il y eut un petit speech pour expliquer le jeu, pendant lequel le décor du jeu fut installé. La règle était simple : les attaquants devaient envoyer des balles dans les deux buts adverses en prenant appuis sur un petit trampoline pour tirer par dessus un mur. L'équipe ayant marqué le plus de buts remportait le jeu. La main étant pour l'équipe invitée, il fut décidé que les deux Koyama seraient les tireurs, Sakurai le défenseur du but inférieur et Ninomiya celui du but supérieur. Ce choix de défenseur posait un réel problème au News qui se savait trop maladroit pour tirer correctement en haut et ne se voyait pas viser le sempai qui l'avait aidé à retrouver son cher Toma. Les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples qu'il l'avait pensé.

\- Toma-san, fit alors une voix semblant venue de nulle part.

\- Heu oui ? fit le concerné en regardant partout autour de lui alors que l'autre Toma s'exclamait :

\- Ryuusei c'est toi ?

\- Oui c'est moi, répondit sobrement l'interpellé qui se trouvait être le frère cadet d'Ikuta dans la vraie vie.

\- Truc de ouf ! rigola l'aîné des deux.

\- Heu oui, fit la voix d'Ikuta Ryuusei, visiblement un brin déstabilisé, avant de reprendre à l'intention du métis : Toma-san, vous êtes tireur, vous sentez-vous confiant a ce sujet ?

\- Bah... je faisais du basket jusqu'à il y a peu de temps alors je suis plutôt adroit avec tout ce qui est balles et ballons, répondit le mannequin.

\- Et vous Koyama-san ?

\- Je suis moins confiant que lui, mais je vais faire de mon mieux en tout cas.

Le jeu débuta fort avec un premier but marqué par le mannequin après un impressionnant saut qui prit Ninomiya par surprise et se poursuivit avec un second au même endroit (il ne voulait pas viser le but inférieur car cela l'aurait forcé à regarder en bas, ce qui n'aurait pas été bon pour son vertige). Malheureusement les paramètres de la partie jouaient franchement en défaveur du News : en plus de la présence du rappeur en bas, il devait composer avec la présence toute proche de son ami retrouvé, avec son vertige qui semblait empirer à mesure qu'il prenait de l'âge et avec sa maladresse habituelle. Lorsque la manche se termina, il n'avait donc pas marqué le moindre but et l'honneur de News n'avait été sauvé que par les quelques dizaines de points engrangés par Toma dans le but de Ninomiya.

\- Wow je n'ai servi à rien, nota Sakurai avec humour à la fin du temps imparti. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous n'avez visé que Nino.

\- Désolé mais en fait j'ai le vertige donc je peux sauter mais pas regarder en bas, expliqua le mannequin.

\- Pareil pour moi, déclara son homonyme.

\- Wow même pour ça vous êtes semblables, nota Aiba.

\- Deuxième manche ! annonça alors Ikuta Ryuusei. Les attaquants pour l'équipe Arashi sont Matsumoto-san et Ikuta-san. Les défenseurs sont Tegoshi-san et Masuda-san. Matsumoto-san, comment sentez-vous cette manche ?

\- Bah... vu le résultat de la première manche, je pense qu'on va gagner sans trop de mal, fanfaronna l'interpellé.

La vantardise un peu prématurée fit protester les deux défenseurs désignés pour l'équipe News, mais comme c'était leur sempai qui en était à l'origine, ils ne râlèrent pas trop fort malgré tout. Quelques instants plus tard, Tegoshi se retrouvait sécurisé dans le but supérieur, tandis que Masuda prenait place dans le but inférieur.

\- Jumping shooter... start ! fit la voix d'Ikuta Ryuusei pour indiquer à son frère aîné et à Jun qu'ils pouvaient commencer.

Sans se concerter, les deux attaquants qui savaient que Tegoshi avait déjà fait pas mal de foot, décidèrent alors de concentrer leurs tirs sur leur collègue du niveau inférieur, moins à même de les arrêter que son cadet. Mais à dire vrai, si Masuda en encaissa un bon nombre, il parvint également à en arrêter une bonne quantité, ce qui fit qu'à la fin de la minute impartie, Matsumoto et Ikuta furent bien incapable de donner une estimation des points gagnés et attendirent avec anxiété que Ryuusei reprenne la parole.

\- Equipe Arashi... 280 points. L'équipe News est menée de 130 points.

\- Nooooon ! C'est pas possible !

L'exclamation avait jailli de la bouche de Tegoshi sans qu'il puisse ni qu'il cherche à la retenir. S'il y avait bien une chose que le cadet de News détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était perdre et ce quel que soit le domaine. Et encore plus lorsqu'il perdait en présence de sempai qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Agacé, il se tourna vers son leader et ami :

\- Oi, Keii-chan, t'as foutu quoi ?! Depuis quand t'es une passoire ?! On perd à cause de toi là !

\- Bah… heu… balbutia le pauvre accusé qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ouais ouais, "heu" ! N'empêche que regarde les dégâts ! T'as intérêt à te reprendre dans la suite du jeu, ne !

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux… murmura l'aîné des News, à qui son ami n'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

\- Hé Tegoshi, calmes-toi, il y a pas mort d'homme, se sentit obligé d'intervenir Ninomiya qui n'avait jamais vu son kohai en colère, surtout après son aîné toujours doux comme un agneau.

\- Heureusement que les caméras ont été coupées, reprit Matsumoto. Tu imagine l'image que tu aurais donné à la fois de toi et du groupe ?

\- Je sais, je sais, marmonna le plus jeune, de mauvaise humeur.

Quant à Toma, il se demandait quelle mouche prenait le blondinet dont il avait déjà oublié le nom et à qui ont aurait pourtant donné le bon dieu sans confession. Comme quoi il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier à la figue des gens : un visage d'ange pouvait très bien dissimuler un caractère pourri.

\- Bien on va reprendre, déclara alors Sakurai. Tegoshi, domine-toi, ok ? On ne peut pas interrompre le tournage à chaque fois que tu crise parce que tu perds.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris.

Le tournage reprit donc avec comme second jeu Kicking sniper dans lequel l'équipe News se distingua de nouveau par le négatif et se poursuivit avec Bound hockey où, une fois encore, les performances ne furent pas au rendez-vous pour les invités malgré des efforts plus que louables. Au fil de ces défaites, Toma voyait avec inquiétude le blondinet, bouillir intérieurement comme une cocotte-minute et il se demandait à quel moment il allait de nouveau exploser et sur qui. Honnêtement, il se doutait sur qui, mais il ne lui conseillait pas d'essayer de s'en prendre à Keiichiro, sinon il risquait de ne pas apprécier la rencontre avec la version énervée de lui-même.

Mais lorsque, à la fin de Rolling coin tower, le dernier jeu, la nervosité fit trembler la main de son ami d'enfance, entraînant la chute du haut édifice de pions et scellant la défaite définitive de l'équipe News au bénéfice de l'équipe Arashi, il craignit le pire. Avec raison car, dès que les caméras furent éteintes, non seulement le blondinet, mais aussi les autres membres tombèrent sur son ami. Au point qu'il se sentit obligé d'intervenir, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

\- Oi, vous croyez pas que vous exagérez ? C'est qu'un jeu après tout, il y a pas mort d'homme et c'est pas le seul à s'être planté dans l'équipe, ne.

\- Pourquoi tu le défends alors que toi aussi t'as perdu à cause de lui ?! riposta le blondinet qui commençait à insupporter Toma.

\- Peut-être parce que moi je m'en fous et que je fais passer l'amitié avant une défaite à une émission. Si vous êtes ses amis, vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer. Ca va Keii ?

\- Toma… murmura l'aîné, touché qu'il prenne sa défense. Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à la fin toi ?! l'agressa de nouveau le petit blond. C'est quoi ton problème ?! T'es amoureux ou quoi ?!

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être agressé de cette façon, Toma qui avait plutôt le sang chaud vit rouge presque immédiatement et, comme chaque fois qu'il perdait son sang froid, perdit aussi son japonais.

\- Et si je le suis en quoi ça te pose un problème, crétin ?! s'exclama-t-il en français malgré lui. Tu te prends pour qui ?! Tu crois que parce que t'es connu tu peux tout te permettre ?! Bah tu t'es trompé de gars, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Et au fait, je te conseille pas de continuer à agresser mon mec, alors calmes-toi vite fait tant que je suis encore gentil ! T'as compris ?!

Sur ces mots que personne ne comprit, il se tourna vers son ami d'enfance et, à la grande stupeur de celui-ci, l'enlaça sans prévenir, avant de l'embrasser de même, comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le geste, plus que spontané, figea tout le monde dans le studio, aussi bien les News, que les Arashi ou les membres de l'équipe technique qui rangeaient le matériel mais Toma, encore en colère, ne prit conscience de rien jusqu'à ce que Keiichiro, qui n'avait pas eu le réflexe de bouger, réagisse.

\- T… Toma, qu'est ce qui te prend ? balbutia le News, immensément troublé à la fois par l'étreinte et le baiser. L… Lâche-moi s'il te plait…

\- He ?

La demande de son ami sembla agir comme un électrochoc sur Toma, qui prit conscience de la situation et, le lâchant brusquement, il recula de plusieurs pas, très manifestement gêné.

\- Wow c'était quoi ça ? demanda alors Shige en regardant alternativement son meilleur ami et le mannequin.

\- En dehors du fait que personne a rien compris de ce que t'as dis, tu… commença à son tour Massu.

\- Des amis d'enfance, ne, fit alors Sakurai à mi voix dans un petit sourire en coin. Mais bien sûr… Allez venez les gars, je crois que ces deux là ont plein de choses à se dire, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des membres d'Arashi et de ceux de News.

Encore sous le choc de l'incompréhensible discours du mannequin, Tegoshi dont la colère était complètement retombée, se laissa emmener sans opposer de résistance par un Massu qui riait sous cape de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Toma, tu… commença Keiichiro dès qu'ils furent seuls. C'est vraiment toi pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'interpellé en repassant au japonais.

\- Comment… Pourquoi…

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je doute que tu veuille l'entendre.

\- Si. Si je veux l'entendre. Je pense en avoir le droit après quinze ans sans la moindre nouvelle.

\- D'accord. Mais pas ici, on ne serait pas tranquilles. Viens chez moi dès que tu peux d'accord. J'habite ici, ajouta-t-il en écrivant son adresse sur son portable pour que son ami puisse la recopier.

\- Envoie-la moi plutôt par blutooth, rit le chanteur en approchant son téléphone du sien.

Il fallut quelques instants à Toma qui n'était pas féru de technologie, pour réussir la manipulation, mais un sourire de Keiichiro lui apprit que c'était bon. Ce sourire… Avait-il déjà le même dans leur enfance ? Etait-il aussi déjà aussi doux, aussi enchanteur à l'époque ? Le jeune métis ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir, mais les papillons qui s'étaient mis à voltiger dans son estomac en le voyant disaient assez bien à quel point ce sourire lui plaisait et il sentait qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour le préserver… et pour protéger son possesseur.

\- Viens, peu importe le jour et l'heure et même à l'improviste d'accord ?

\- Mais sans prévenir c'est un peu…

\- Keii, tu es l'unique raison de mon retour au Japon, alors… viens juste sans t'occuper du reste.

Le portable du mannequin sonna alors et un coup d'œil à l'écran le fit soupirer.

\- Qui est-ce ? se hasarda à demander l'idole.

\- Mon manager… Il m'attend devant le studio…

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié que tu es mannequin maintenant…

\- Moi aussi je l'oublie tout le temps, rassure-toi. Bon… je vais devoir y aller Keii, alors… alors m'oublie pas, ok ?

\- Aucun risque maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

Un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg fleurit sur les lèvres de Toma et il se détourna pour quitte le studio après un dernier signe de la main à son aîné.

A peine le News eut-il passé la porte de la loge, que ses trois commères d'amis lui sautèrent dessus, avides de tout savoir et parlant tous à la fois : Qu'avait dit Toma avant de l'enlacer ? Pourquoi l'avait-il soudain embrassé ? S'était-il déclaré dans la langue qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé après leur départ ? Sortaient-ils ensemble maintenant ? Allaient-ils se revoir souvent ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient à un tel rythme que Keiichiro ne savait plus où donner de la tête et qu'il en avait presque le tournis. Il finit par s'exclamer qu'il ne savait rien de tout ça, que Toma ne s'était expliqué de rien et qu'il devrait attendre de le revoir pour apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Tous trois parurent déçus de ne pas avoir d'histoire croustillante, surtout Tegoshi qui aimait les ragots plus que les autres, mais Shige comprit qu'ils devaient lui laisser un peu d'espace et fit taire ses amis d'un regard en leur indiquant l'air profondément perturbé de leur ami. Keiichiro n'en avait probablement pas encore conscience lui-même, mais Shige, lui, se doutait de la raison de cette agitation : il était inconsciemment amoureux de son ami d'enfance et le revoir avait brusquement fait remonter ses sentiments jusque là enfouis. Il était heureux pour lui mais en même temps, il craignait une sévère désillusion, car après tout, quinze ans avaient passé et une personne pouvait très facilement changer en tant d'années. Et comme le cœur de leur aîné était aussi pur et fragile que du cristal et donc davantage sujet aux blessures... Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais il veillerait de loin. Histoire d'être prêt à ramasser les morceaux si le pire se produisait.

Une semaine plus tard

Sachant son ami très occupé avec son groupe, Toma n'avait pas osé le contacter depuis leurs retrouvailles, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Sept jours, c'était une durée interminable quand on attendait désespérément quelque chose, mais il se montrait patient. Keiichiro avait promis qu'il viendrait dès qu'il pourrait, alors il le ferait. Il fallait juste attendre. Mais se montrer patient ne l'empêchait pas de se précipiter chez lui tous les soirs dès qu'il en avait terminé avec ses propres obligations artistiques, pour demander à Naoki ou Ren (qu'il avait bien sûr informés du fait qu'il avait retrouvé celui qu'il cherchait et que celui-ci se trouvait être le leader de News) si personne n'était passé. Ce soir là ne faisant pas exception à la règle, ce fut d'un ton presque lassé que, lorsqu'il passa la porte en coup de vent comme tous les soirs, Ren avachi sur le canapé lui indiqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de visiteur. Un soupir échappa au jeune mannequin. Le temps était vraiment… vraiment très long.

\- Keii… Je pense que… tu devrais abandonner, lui dit finalement son colocataire alors qu'il venait de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- He ?

\- Je veux dire… ce gars avait l'air content de te retrouver d'après ce que tu nous as dit, mais depuis silence radio. A mon avis, il a juste pas osé te dire que t'étais allé trop loin en l'embrassant et qu'il avait pas envie de renouer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bah… s'il voulait vraiment te revoir, il te contacterait d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu crois pas ?

\- Mais son planning…

\- N'explique pas tout. Quand on veut, on peut. Regarde, ton planning est chargé aussi, pourtant tu as le temps de t'inquiéter de lui.

\- Mon planning c'est rien du tout comparé au sien et tu le sais très b…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte et, dans un soupir, le jeune mannequin alla ouvrir.

\- Oui, c'est pour q… commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte de l'identité du visiteur. Keii…

\- Bonsoir Toma… fit le chanteur de sa voix douce. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais tu…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est moi qui t'avais dis de venir peu importe l'heure. Entre.

\- D'accord, fit Keiichiro en se déchaussant, avant de pénétrer dans la petite maison.

Se doutant de l'identité de l'invité tardif, Ren s'esquiva discrètement dans la chambre, laissant le salon aux deux amis.

\- Assieds-toi, tu dois être crevé après ta journée de boulot. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Je veux bien du thé.

\- Heu… ouais ok…

Le manque d'assurance de son ami à l'évocation de la boisson chaude, amusa le News.

\- Tu ne sais pas faire de thé, c'est ça ?

\- Bah… j'en bois pas alors…

\- Je vois. Tu permets que j'emprunte la cuisine ?

Sans répondre, Toma lui fit signe d'y aller et, troublé, le regarda y évoluer pendant quelques minutes, avant de retourner avec lui dans le salon. Il lui semblait que le voir là était normal. Comme s'il était destiné à y être. Et pourtant le plus jeune ne croyait pas au destin.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter maintenant ?

\- He ? fit le mannequin qui n'avait rien suivi.

\- Comment et pourquoi tu es revenu au Japon.

\- Pourquoi, je te l'ai dis, c'est pour te retrouver.

\- Comment alors ?

\- En avion, fit le plus jeune dans un sourire en coin.

\- Toma…

\- Pardon, je suis trop taquin. Bah je crois que j'ai retourné la moitié du Japon pour retrouver ta trace. Je suis allé où j'habitais, j'ai déterré notre boîte à trésors…

\- Oh elle était encore là ?

\- Hum… Et dedans il y avait ce papier sur lequel tu avais écris que tu deviendrais chanteur.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas avoir écris ça.

\- Et pourtant… Ensuite j'ai posé des questions partout autour, mais j'ai trouvé aucune piste et franchement j'étais pas loin de me décourager. Et puis en me baladant à Shibuya, un type m'a abordé. Il m'a dit être recruteur pour une agence de mannequins et m'a filé sa carte.

\- Wow, recruté dans la rue quand même, c'est pas rien.

\- Ouais sauf que ce genre de truc, c'est pas mon truc, donc j'ai refusé.

\- He ? Mais pourtant tu…

\- Ouais. Parce que Naoki, un de mes colocs, m'a dit qu'accepter était probablement le seul moyen de te retrouver.

\- C'est plutôt bien raisonné, puisque je me suis dit la même chose en entrant dans mon agence.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que si tu es devenu chanteur…

\- Oui, c'était réellement dans l'espoir que tu reviennes un jour et que tu me retrouve si je devenais célèbre.

\- Keii…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, depuis le temps, j'adore ce que je fais et je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. La scène est devenue comme une drogue pour moi, dit-il en riant. Cela dit… je n'aurais jamais cru que je te retrouverais mannequin. Mais tu le mérite, tu es magnifique.

\- N'importe quoi… Je suis banal… rétorqua le cadet, embarrassé.

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux de Keiichiro.

\- Banal ? Toi ? Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

\- Personne, je le vois bien dans mon miroir.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais porter des lunettes, parce que tu es tout sauf banal. Est-ce que tu pense sincèrement que les agences de mannequins ont du temps à perdre à recruter des personnes ordinaires ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu te serais retrouvé dans ce magazine où je t'ai aperçu si tu avais un visage quelconque ? Non Toma, tu es devenu mannequin parce que tu es très beau, sois-en convaincu.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis l'idole reprit la parole.

\- Maintenant… tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu as dis en français l'autre fois et surtout… la raison du baiser qui a suivi ?

Keiichiro posait la question très calmement, mais en réalité, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Ce que j'ai dis… je pense que même sans comprendre le français tout le monde a pigé que j'engueulais ton pote. Il m'a trop soulé à te rendre responsable de tout, répondit Toma en passant soigneusement sous silence le "mon mec" qui lui avait échappé.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est réellement tout ce que tu as dis ? insista encore Keiichiro qui était tout sauf stupide et avait à peu près compris ce qui se passait dans le cœur de son ami.

\- Où est ce que tu veux en venir Keii ?

\- Je pense… que c'est plutôt toi qui veux en venir quelque part. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé, tu te serais contenté d'envoyer bouler Tesshi.

\- Mouais… peut-être… marmonna le concerné, le regard fuyant.

\- Toma, regarde-moi et sois un peu honnête avec toi-même, tu veux ?

Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui prenait les devants pour essayer de forcer ce réfractaire aux déclarations à faire la sienne. Le chanteur savait qu'elle lui brûlait les lèvres, ce baiser en avait été une preuve, mais il fallait maintenant que le plus jeune laisse tomber sa fierté et ose. Cela, il ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui.

\- Toma, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois, en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Est-ce que tu…

\- Oui… répondit juste le cadet, le regard de nouveau fuyant.

\- Alors dis-le. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche, d'être sûr que je n'ai pas mal interprété, que je ne me trompe pas du tout au tout et que je… n'espère pas pour rien.

Ces phrases pleines d'espoir eurent raison de la résistance de Toma, qui finit par encrer son regard dans le sien et, après d'interminables secondes, il se décida à avouer :

\- Oui Keii, je suis amoureux de toi. Probablement depuis qu'on est enfants même si j'en avais pas conscience à ce moment-là. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai compris qu'au moment où je t'ai embrassé.

\- Alors je suis heureux, sourit l'idole.

\- He ? Tu veux dire…

L'innocence de la question amusa l'aîné, qui étouffa un rire.

\- Oi, te fous pas de moi…

\- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça mignon que tu éprouve le besoin de poser la question après tout ce que je viens de te dire. C'était un peu évident, tu ne crois pas ? Quelle autre raison j'aurais eu de te parler comme ça ?

\- Mouais, c'est pas faux... Mais ça fait longtemps ?

\- Probablement aussi longtemps que toi, même si je ne l'ai moi aussi vraiment réalisé que quand tu m'as embrassé. Je t'aime, Koyama Keiichiro Thomas Florian.

\- Le nom complet était pas une obligation, grimaça l'interpelé… qui ne fut pas capable de dire un mot de plus, car son aîné venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne fallut pas plus que ce simple contact pour que le feu qui couvait dans le jeune métis se déchaîne. Il répondit donc au baiser avec une passion dévorante… mais jugea ensuite plus prudent de s'écarter, à la surprise de son compagnon.

\- Toma ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non tout va bien mais… si on arrête pas maintenant, je…

\- On a perdu quinze ans, Toma… alors ce n'est pas grave si tu perds le contrôle. Au contraire même.

\- Mais je ne te connais plus… Je ne sais pas qui tu es devenu… Il vaut mieux qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre d'abord.

La déception qui passa dans le regard de l'aîné manqua venir à bout des bonnes résolutions du cadet, mais celui-ci avait un minimum de self-contrôle et il tint bon face à ses désirs.

\- Tu as raison, finit par dire Keiichiro, son sourire retrouvé. Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés, ça ne sert à rien d'aller trop vite. Refaisons connaissance.

Soulagé que son petit ami prenne les choses si bien, un sourire absolument divin fleurit sur les lèvres de Toma et le chanteur manqua se protéger les yeux de son éclat, ce qui aurait fait totalement groupie.

Ils passèrent donc la nuit à boire en se racontant leurs vies durant les quinze dernières années en rentrant dans les détails autant que leur permettait leur mémoire. Ce fut le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur qui leur fit comprendre que le matin était venu. Ils n'avaient pas du tout dormi et devaient chacun embrayer avec leur journée de travail. Ils n'allaient être frais ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Prends une douche avant de partir à l'agence si tu veux, proposa Toma après s'être longuement étiré. Je vais te prêter des fringues vu qu'on est foutus à peu près pareil et qu'on fait quasi la même taille.

\- Merci Toma.

\- La salle de bain est juste là, en face de la cuisine, dit encore le jeune métis en désignant l'endroit.

\- J'y vais alors.

\- Hum. Je te ramène les affaires, prends ton temps.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre à l'étage et, tirant de l'armoire un jean, un t-shirt et un boxer, il alla toquer à la porte puis, ne recevant pas de réponse, il se décida à ouvrir la porte et entrer. Bien mal lui en prit, car il eut ainsi tout le loisir d'apprécier la vision du corps parfait de Keiichiro sur lequel l'eau de la douche ruisselait, ses cheveux assombris rabattus, sa tête penchée en arrière…

Déglutissant péniblement, le plus jeune déposa ce qu'il tenait sur le couvercle baissé des toilettes, juste derrière le mur de séparation et sortit rapidement avant de s'adosser à la porte, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Pourquoi était-il entré ? Il aurait du savoir que c'était une très mauvaise idée, qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer l'afflux de désir qui pulsait désormais dans ses veines comme un feu liquide. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se calmer, la porte se rouvrit de l'intérieur, manquant le faire tomber et, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans les bras de son aîné qui trempa instantanément ses vêtements de son corps plus que mouillé.

\- K… Keii ? fit-il simplement, trop stupéfait pour prononcer autre chose que son prénom.

Il en fut d'autant plus incapable que le regard posé sur lui était plein d'un désir au moins égal au sien et bien que son compagnon ne dise pas le moindre mot, Toma compris sans mal ce qu'il voulait (d'autant qu'il était assez difficile d'ignorer sa manifestation physique).

\- Keii, on a… dit hier que… balbutia-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que je n'ai finalement pas envie d'attendre pour que tu m'appartiennes.

Ces paroles venant de lui achevèrent de stupéfier le jeune métis qui avait cru comprendre de leur très longue conversation nocturne que son désormais célèbre petit ami était une peluche au cœur aussi tendre que fragile. Il n'imaginait donc pas qu'il puisse prendre les devants de façon aussi manifeste… mais il trouvait ça extrêmement sexy. Et de toute façon lui aussi mourrait d'envie qu'il lui appartienne alors… pourquoi continuer à se montrer raisonnable alors qu'ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre ? C'était stupide. Par contre, ce qu'il pouvait faire était mesurer l'étendue de l'envie de son aîné.

Comme pour appuyer cette pensée, Toma se décolla légèrement de lui et, un brasier couvant dans ses yeux, retira t-shirt et jean désormais pleins d'eau sans le quitter du regard. Tant pis pour le travail, ils seraient en retard. Ou carrément absents, il s'en fichait bien. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, désormais, que lui et le plus jeune sentait au fond de lui, que non seulement ce serait toujours le cas, mais qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui. Il le voulait. Il le voulait à lui pour toujours. La pièce qui manquait au puzzle de sa vie. Koyama Keiichiro, son âme-sœur pour l'éternité.

25


End file.
